Lights! Camera! Attraction?
by Steady
Summary: It's listed under Brittana/Santittany but its actually HeYa and Achele. How will they all cope when they find out their characters are starting to shine through in themselves? I suck at summaries, sorry, please read anyway    x
1. And, Rolling!

**Okay, so here's the deal, this is a fanfic I'm gonna try and stick with, I know my "Newer Directions" is in a weird palce right now, i have a little block, but i've been so inspired by the real lfie actors of the show that i wanted to combine the stories of the real life people and their affinity for their characters. It's place under as a Brittana/Santittany fanfic, but it's actually a HeYa/Achele fanfic. I hope you like it and bare with me, I need time to do everything yah? Love you whomever reads this, review and tell me what you're thinking sweet thangs!**

**Enough of my rambling.**

* * *

><p>The buzzer rang shrilly across the set bathing it in an eerie silence. The lights darkened around the set and movement ceased. In the air was anticipation, expectation, perhaps even a little apprehension, it was a big scene with two very big fictional heart's clashing…and this type of serious acting wasn't taken lightly by Ryan Murphy and his crew, he knew this would have to be executed perfectly, it had to do the storyline justice.<p>

"And rolling…marker…"

Ryan sighed, pulling his thoughts together and nodded to the director.

"_Action."_

* * *

><p><em>Brittany burst through the auditorium doors; they swung a few times behind her, making a swishing sound until Santana finally followed through.<em>

"_Britt?" the Latina spoke and Brittany shrugged the hand off of her._

"_No, San." She sighed and turned. "You and Karofsky?"_

_Santana took a step back, knowing where this was going._

"_And what about you and Artie, huh?"_

_Britt flinched as San stared at her sternly._

"_I love him…" she trailed off, not sure, and then looked at Santana. "But I don't understand, I love you too, I've always loved you San, but now you're off with Karofsky and I've given up…"_

_Santana shook her head to make sense of things._

"_**You've **__given up? You weren't even doing anything for __**us**__!" she growled and Brittany shook her head sadly._

"_I was waiting. You know how much it meant to me to hear you say that you loved me, but I was waiting for more." She swallowed. "I know that sounds stupid, because you're Santana and waiting for more is like waiting for a fallen star to land in my pocket, but San. I wanted you to love me enough, to put up a fight with Artie."_

_Santana sat down the edge of the stage as the blonde was talking. Brittany followed suit._

"_I love you Britt." Came the soft reply as Santana turned to Brittany. "I need you, I want you, and you're everything to me. But the most important thing to me is that you're happy. Artie's good for you, I'll never be able to buy you flowers and things, I don't know how to do the romantic stuff…"_

_Brittany laid her hand on the caramel beauty's shoulder._

"_No, but just because Artie does that doesn't mean I want it." She sighed and then nodded to herself._

"_I want someone who cares enough to protect me, who knows exactly what song makes me fall asleep and who is always there when I'm scared to hold my hand. I need someone who knows me, and no one knows me like you do."_

_Santana greets this with silence and Brittany bites her lip._

"_Artie broke up with me."_

"_What why?" Santana asked, jumping into defensive. "I knew he was gonna hurt you…damn him, I'm gonna roll him down the hill in one of those porta-potties…"_

_She stood to walk away but Brittany grabbed her hand, pulling herself up._

"_No, San. I'm not sad." _

_Santana just looks at her with confusion._

"_But you said…"_

"_I'm not sad. He was asking all these questions about why I was always looking at Karofsky. He asked if I was jealous and wanted to date him so I could keep my perfect record of making out with everybody…and I told him I __**was**__ jealous."_

"_You want David?" Santana frowned, willing to satisfy Brittany's desires even if they were so outlandish and slightly heart breaking. "Seriously? Cause listen, he's only my beard…"_

"_No."_

_Santana's eyes were laden with comprehension as she studied the blonde._

"_San. I told Artie that I love you. I told him I loved you from the moment we met when we were eight and he said he knew. He said he knew San, and that, he was grateful for how long I stayed with him to make him happy." Brittany was crying now. "He said I was brave to let you go like that, just so he could feel loved, even when, really, he wants to figure out who he is alone, now he's got a lot more mature…"_

"_I still don't understand…Artie broke up with you, because he was grateful?"_

_Brittany nodded._

"_He said he was returning the favour, this time, __**I**__ needed to be happy. And then he sort of, punched me on the arm, and told me to get you back…then I ran… I was upset…"_

"_I noticed."_

"_But I wasn't upset cause me and Artie were over, I was upset because, I know I've lost you."_

_Santana processed the information, concluding sub-consciously that she had never heard Brittany talk so much at once in her life. So she opted for the simple way of explaining herself._

"_You haven't. And I'll prove it…"_

_Brittany bowed her head and Santana lifted her chin._

"_I wear the __**Lebanese**__ t-shirt when I go to the gym now, your charm bracelets, I even shower with them on, Britt, I keep that duck hanky you left at mine beneath my pillow, I know it's kinda gross but I haven't washed your pillow, it still smells how I remember you." She smiles. "I dedicate every song I hear by Melissa Etheridge to you in my head and hope someday I'll get a chance to sing it you…"_

_Santana took a step forward and looked into Brittany's eyes._

"_I __**love**__you Brittany. And no one, not Dave, not Artie, not Angelina fricking Jolie, can change that."_

_Brittany grinned._

"_Angelina?"_

_Santana nodded._

"_I knew it, you closet case…"_

"_Not with you, not anymore." Santana replied and dipped her head towards Brittany._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." Brittany replied and they edged forward, locking their lips._

_Santana smiled into the kiss and Brittany cupped her face, both content._

* * *

><p>"And cut!"<p>

Heather and Naya stepped apart grinning at each other than looking to Ryan.

The man was smiling to himself, a tear in his eye.

"Perfect. Well done girls, first take." He winked and the girls hi-fived.

"Alright!" Heather pulled Naya in for a hug and looked over the caramel's shoulder to see Lea and Kevin standing with huge grins on their faces.

"Fucking amazing you guys." Lea walked forward and pulled Naya from Heather's grip into her own hug.

"Well, you know…" Naya shrugged hugging the little brunette back and turning to see Heather with Kevin.

"I'm so glad they made Artie really gracious…" Heather smiled and Kevin nodded in relief.

"Yeah, those hate tweets were breaking my heart."

"So what now?" Naya looked around stretching. "Dinner sound good?"

Kevin shrugged.

"Sure thing girl." He grinned and Heather nodded.

"I can't, sorry guys." Lea sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm shooting with Mark tonight, and then Dianna and I are going to dinner with Mr Groff."

Naya smiled and Heather shrugged.

"It's cool shorty." Kevin grinned and they all made their way off set together.

"Hey, d'you think Amber wants to come?" he added as they were all blinded by the white sunlight of L.A.

"Why don't we just invite everyone? Lea, you Groff and Agron could come too." Heather suggested, linking her arm around Naya's waist in an absent minded way.

Lea grinned

"I'm sure that would be lovely, but Jonathon is probably jet lagged. I'll suggest it though, maybe we can hang out next week sometime, and he's in town shooting for the next three weeks anyway."

Naya nodded.

"It's a plan girlfriend." She hi-fived Lea as she split off on her way to the next set, waving goodbye. Kevin spotted Chord and Chris by the gazebo and decided he would ask them if they wanted to come to dinner that evening. Naya and Heather watched him go.

"So." Naya yawned as she and Heather made it through their trailer door. "That was intense."

Heather rolled her eyes and began making coffee. "Tell me about it, I'm so glad though. This storyline is such a hit; have you checked your twitter lately?"

Naya grinned.

"All the time, it's insane!"

They grinned at each other, perfectly at ease in the silence, thinking about each other and everything they're characters were going through. Suddenly a shrill ringing met their ears, followed by the loud opening of Naya's rendition of _Valerie. _

Naya checked her phone and the ringing stopped as she was subjected to her own voice echoing in the trailer as Heather tried to find her phone.

"You _have_ to change your ringer." Naya groaned. "I'm tired of hearing myself sing."

"I love your singing, besides, I happen to dance fucking amazingly on this number and you know it."

They both laugh.

"Who was yours?" Heather asked as she and Naya checked their phones.

"It was…" Naya trailed off and looked up, Heather mirroring her expression.

"_Curve _wants to interview me."

"And me."

The began jumping up and down, shouting and gripping each other…

"Oh my god, yes, yes, yes!"

"If you guys are sexing it up in there you better let me in." came Cory's voice from outside the trailer and they flung open the door, pulling him in so they could jump around. He joined in.

"Why are we jumping?"

"_Curve_ are doing a huge spread on us!"

Cory grinned.

"Sounds dirty…"

"Whatever Monteith…" Naya poked her tongue out.

"We're gonna be bigger than Rosie, Nay!" Heather grinned and Naya rolled her eyes in a very Santana like motion.

"Babe, fuck Rosie, we're gonna be bigger than _Ellen!" _

With that they collapsed into a fit of giggles as Cory shook his head, suddenly Amber poked her head through the door.

"Yo! We going for chow or not? I'm hungry and Cory's belly is rumbling like Barry White over here!"

They nod, still laughing and the other two Glee stars leave their trailer.

Heather and Naya detach themselves from each other and sit panting.

"This is amazing." Naya shook her head and Heather grinned back.

"I know, Ryan's a genius…"

"Hey." Naya laughed as they got up and left the trailer.

"We both know we're the ones that make it come to life." She grinned and locked the door of the trailer, walking towards the limo in which Kevin, Amber, Cory, Jenna, Chord and Chris sat chatting.

"Yeah, we sure do." Heather thought as she watched her beautiful co-star lead her towards the black car.

* * *

><p>Lea yawned and stretched once more, dinner had been fun, Groff had a new boyfriend and he spent pretty much all that time drooling about him to herself and Dianna. The blonde had taken it in good grace and giggled in all the right places.<p>

The brunette couldn't help herself smiling when she thought about that night, not just because Dianna's giggles were possibly the cutest thing you could ever hear on planet earth, but more because she felt her and Dianna's connection so strongly. It sucked that Alex was in the picture, even when Lea knew nothing could happen, she still, would have liked to be Dianna's number one priority, just like she treated the blonde herself.

She walked down the hall of their shared home, pausing to shut the curtains, turning when she heard footsteps.

In her mind she gasped and turned to jelly.

Dianna came walking smoothly down the hallway in just a white cotton towel that only just covered her thighs and rode low on her chest. She was dripping wet and Lea would have reprimanded her for getting the floor wet, if she wasn't so moist herself.

Her blonde hair hung twisted and smooth over one shoulder and she smiled openly.

"Thanks for dinner." She smiled and opened the door to her room, shooting Lea a backwards look before entering the room and closing the door.

"My pleasure entirely." Lea replied to the empty hallway, keeping her mind from the gutter.

* * *

><p>The door swung open on its hinges and Heather dragged Naya into the living room, Kevin helping her lay on the sofa. Amber watched, laughing her ass off as Naya sang nursery rhymes in Spanish, all the while grinning stupidly.<p>

"Thanks dude." Heather patted Kevin on the back and he shrugged. "Get Chord and Jenna home nicely will you? And Amber is gonna need some TLC. 'Kay?"

Kevin nodded, glad Chris hadn't drunk and that he and Cory had got home safely before Naya could actually bite Chris's ear off.

"Later days Hemo." Kevin winked, pulling Amber from the doorway and Heather smiled.

"Thanks again McHale." She replied as she heard the door shut.

She turned to the giggling mess that was Naya Rivera, lying on her couch. It had come as a surprise to Heather that the girl had turned into such a pleasant drunk, It's not like Naya got angry much, she was calm and collected, but she had expected, after seeing so much "Santana" recently, that Naya did have at least some anger in her. But nope, here lay the gorgeous Latina singing to herself in Spanish.

The blonde dancer moved to the kitchen and poured a glass of water, splitting off a Tylenol, taking two herself and carrying the others back into the living room.

"Oh Nay, Nay." Heather rolled her eyes and pulled the girl into a sitting position, sitting down next to her.

"Here, have some water." She gave the glass to Naya who slurped obediently, still chuckling.

There was a silence after that, apart from Naya's incessant laughs.

"Hey, Heather?"

"Yeah?" Heather replied, rubbing her back. The girls had spent so much time together now that Heather knew exactly how to deal with her when she was drunk and vice-versa.

"You know, how, Brittany and Santana are like totally in _lurve…_?" she chuckled and Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I remember."

Naya rolled around and stared up into Heather's eyes.

"Well, I _lurve_ you like Santana _lurves _Brittany…" she replied and, after that she rolled over once more and snoring began to echo around the room. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do."

She looked down and stroked the girl's hair.

"But I don't love you like Santana loves Brittany, I love you like Heather loves Naya." She kissed the girls forehead and sighed. "I love you in real life."

* * *

><p>Dianna had already tried everything to sleep by the time Lea had gone to bed, she knew the early riser would be kicking her awake at six for coffee and set call tomorrow, but she just had no desire to fall asleep, as much as she knew she should. So, she slipped from her room and padded down the hallway towards the kitchen.<p>

She poured herself a glass of wine and turned, surprised to hear soft snores from the living room. She grinned to herself as she looked through the hatch and saw Lea, as good as dead on the sofa before her. She moved forward and sipped her wine. She leant over the back of the sofa, drinking the wine and watching the brunette sleep.

The moment she had stepped into the green room for the Pilot read through, that Lea was the one person she wanted, no, needed to get close to in that room. The pull was extraordinary and Dianna was astounded when Lea requested she move in, considering she had nowhere else to stay.

She was eternally grateful to the brunette for that, and loved the fact that, though they played enemies upon set, they were the best of friends in real life and they never got the feeling that they needed to apologize for the scenes and situations cause between their characters on set.

It was a relationship totally balanced out by their alter egos and Dianna found it stable yet refreshing.

She leant forward further and placed a kiss on the girl's cheek, giggling to herself as the woman stirred a little, then turned over and yawned, falling back into her dream.

Dianna slipped from the room to call her boyfriend, knowing that he would be awake; it was someone to talk to, even when her love for him was far outweighed by another.

* * *

><p>When Lea Michele awoke at six o clock the next morning to kick Dianna awake and get her coffee before set call, she placed a hand on her cheek, it was sticky. Confused she looked in the mirror and saw that the red wine stain of lips stood pink and bold on her tan skin. She smiled to herself.<p> 


	2. Inner Brittany

**Oh my god you guys, reviews already? Fastest time frame ive ever got reviews for an upload, I did'nt think it would be this quickly seen! Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you like what I'm doing and that I haven't disapointed you with this follow up to obviously so appreciated first chapter. I really appreciate the response! My cheeks hurt from smiling. I know this chap may be a tiny bit shorter, but I'm preparing for a lot to happen...=D x**

**Anyway, i should stop talking...**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn danced around with Santana and Brittany, singing the back-up vocals as Rachel belted out her heart. They went through the choreography, till one of them stumbled.<em>

* * *

><p>"Crap, sorry Ryan." Dianna mumbled, pulling herself back up to full height with a reassuring smile for Lea, whom continued to hum the song to herself. Naya and Heather rolled their eyes behind them and Ryan chuckled.<p>

"It's fine." He sighed. "It's getting late, let's take it one more time then we'll call it a day, okay?"

"Only if Agron watches her feet and not Lea's breasts…" Naya grinned and Heather laughed silently, Dianna flipping her finger to the girl and making a face. She hadn't been that obvious. Had she?

"Right. From the top."

"Rolling…marker…"

Ryan nodded.

"_Action!"_

* * *

><p><em>Quinn danced around with Santana and Brittany, singing the back-up vocals as Rachel belted out her heart. They went through the choreography, gesturing to Finn as he sat embarrassed. The song finally finished and Rachel turned to the three Cheerio's.<em>

"_Thank you, Brittany, Santana, Quinn." She turned back to the rest of the club and sighed. "I believe that you now know how disappointed I am with all of you. Finn has done a lot for us and I am adamant he deserves more credit, now."_

_She turns to Mr Schuester, whom sits at the piano silently in thought._

"_It is my suggestion, Mr Schue, that we all group together and help Finn master this upheaval in his life…"_

"_Upheaval? Rachel, I'm only being made redundant, I'm not being transferred like you!"_

_Rachel stared at Finn who immediately mumbles._

"_Oh my god…I'm sorry…"_

"_Yes." Rachel lifted her head high. "You heard it right fellow Glee clubbers, I, Rachel Berry, am transferring to Carmel High…"_

"_What?" Mercedes cried along with Tina and Artie._

"_I have recently come in contact with one Jesse St James again, and though he has now surpassed his reign at the Glee club there, it is obvious they need a good role model and I have agreed to take the plunge and offer them my expertise…"_

"_Is this about your mom?" Mercedes inquired and Rachel shook her head._

"_No, she has not been the director of Vocal Adrenaline for quite some time now."_

"_This sucks, now I'll never get any hot Jew again…" Puck turned to see Lauren glaring at him. "Sorry babe."_

"_Rachel." Mr Schuester stepped in. "I understand why you'd want to be in Vocal Adrenaline, but, why would you want to leave us?"_

_Rachel held back tears._

"_I'm sorry Mr Schuester. But I cannot divulge that information at this point."_

_Kurt sighed and everyone looked at him._

"_Well, it's more solo's…"_

_Rachel grinned._

"_Exactly."_

* * *

><p>"Cut!"<p>

"Excellent guys, thanks for holding it together." Ryan clapped his hands and they all began milling around.

"So why do you think Rachel _is_ leaving?" Naya asked Lea as they made their way out of the set. The brunette shrugged.

"I don't know, Ryan's pretty secretive over this one. Almost as secretive as he was over Brittana…"

"It's Santittany!" Heather called as she, Dianna and Chris followed down the hallway.

"It's a pretty big thing for Rachel to do, if she's serious." Lea confessed.

"Which I doubt." Chris added as the others caught up. "I expect it's just her having a dramatic reaction to her love for Finn or something."

They all laughed then Lea gasped.

"What if…guys…what if they're cutting me from the show?"

They all laughed even harder from this.

"Lea." Dianna slipped her arm around her best friends' waist. "They would have told you love, besides, I'd quit."

"Me too." Jenna added as she met them on the corner of the hallway.

"Me three." Amber nodded.

"Me five…ha…gotcha." Mark grinned as he picked up his bottle of water and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"They wouldn't do that." Heather explains. "Rachel is the one character that makes all the drama in this show possible and believable; Ryan wouldn't have the guts to kill his outlet for the melodramatic just like that."

They all stared at her.

"What?" She asked and they shook their heads.

"Sometimes I wonder how you even got Brittany…" Naya admitted and the rest of them laugh. "You're too smart."

Heather made a face as she and Naya split off from the gang, walking towards their trailer.

"Britt's smart you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Heather replied as they finally got into their trailer out of the searing heat. "She's a genius."

"Okay, I believe you." Naya chuckled as they collapsed onto the couch together. Heather was suddenly reminded of the drunken night three weeks earlier where Naya had told her something…

"Nay."

"Yeah?"

Heather sat up to look at her friends face.

"You know when you got drunk…"

"Which time Heather? There's been a few times…" Naya grinned and Heather rolled her eyes.

"Most recently."

"Oh, well, all I remember is Kevin and you dropping me on the sofa and my mind going weird. I was singing Spanish right?"

Heather nodded.

"Sorry, when I'm drunk everything that's true to me just kinda tumbles out my mouth."

She stood up to make coffee, her back to Heather. The blonde licked her lips.

"Right, well. You kinda…told me you loved me."

Naya froze.

"Say what?"

"Well, actually you said something along the lines that you _lurved_ me like Santana _lurves_ Brittany…"

Naya shrugged it off.

"So, you're my best friend. I do _lurve_ you." She joked and turned to see Heather's face. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

Naya frowned and stepped forward.

"Heather…"

"It's nothing, I just, thought you'd deny it, that's all."

Naya shrugged.

"Why would I deny it, it's true. I drunkenly told my best friend I loved them, trust me a lot worse could have happened…"

"Or just a lot _more_…" Heather whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Naya frowned, not sure whether she heard her correctly.

"I said I wouldn't put it past you." Heather hitched her face back into a dirty grin and Naya's heart melted a little.

"Are you implying I'm a slut Ms Morris?"

Heather shook her head as she sauntered towards her small room of the trailer.

"Of course not Ms Rivera." She purred and disappeared into the room.

And that was when the small Naya Rivera freak out began…

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. He's not cutting you from the show Lea. For the hundredth time…"<p>

Dianna chuckled as she watched Mark and Cory frown at Jenna as she all but hit Lea in the face.

"God, sorry Jenna. Can't you understand my worry though?"

The Asian girl shrugged.

"I guess. But it's not possible; you're just pissed off with waiting for the next script."

Lea nodded.

"True that. We all are." Kevin replied as he sat with them at the table.

"Hey, where did Nay and Hemo go?" Amber frowned and Dianna shrugged, keeping her eye on the more important brunette by her side.

* * *

><p>"Fuck fuck fuck fuck…" Naya hit herself on the head the stream of insults directed at herself in hisses. "You have to stop drinking…you're mouth just runs wild with Heather…no, not like that…Jesus, I'm so repressed this is killing me…and if my heart doesn't shut the fuck up I'm gonna rip it out my…"<p>

"Nay?" Heather asked amused from the door of her room.

"Yeah?" Naya turned, knocking over the sugar and quickly standing it back up, fake smiling all the way.

Heather shrugged herself from the doorway and opened her arms.

"Everything okay?"

Naya nodded.

"You should get changed, Salling's holding a get together tonight with Chord, we should go."

Naya tried to remember when she and Heather had ever gone to something without each other, the fact that Heather had just requested that they go together though, warmed Naya's heart more than it used to before.

"I'd like that."

She nodded and the two were locked in a stare for a second.

"Well come on slow poke." Heather grinned and Naya nodded to herself. "I'm gonna go hang with the others at the gazebo…I know you want your privacy."

And at that point, Naya was so glad Heather knew her so well. Grateful that the blonde had some sort of special sense of when she needed space. Space to breathe air that didn't smell like Heather, or sound like Heather whispering, or move like Heather…

God. She had to get it together.

* * *

><p>"Oh finally, we thought you and Rivera were confirming those HeYa rumours!" Mark grinned and Heather rolled her eyes as she settled into a seat beside Lea and Dianna.<p>

"Give me a break Salling; Achele has so many more shippers…" Heather gestured to the two beside her as they lay sprawled across each other.

"I have no idea why though." She added with her tongue in her teeth chuckling.

After that, the debate started and Heather was free to sink into her world of confusion.

She loved Naya, more than anything in the world; she knew that since the moment she met her. But, having Naya say that she loved her too, then shrug it off like it was nothing.

Heather knew Naya was scared, of the many consequences the mutual feelings could inspire, but, she also knew another thing. Whenever Naya was frightened or upset, she came to Heather, so why couldn't she now?

Then and there, at that moment, she formulated a plan in her head. She would win Naya's trust for her true feelings and, in turn, Naya would be informed of the blonde's true feelings. It was fool proof, and Heather was anything but a fool.

She looked to her right at Dianna and Lea, concluding that perhaps her plan would work for them too, not that she even thought for one second that they liked each other.

_No one thought that Achele was real, of course._

Heather laughed to herself at her inner sarcastic monologue which earned her a strange look from everyone. She decided to play with it.

"What's wrong with you?" Dianna frowned as Heather continued to grin.

"Just something my inner Brittany said."

They all looked at each other as Heather rose from her chair and sauntered away.

"I'm gonna check out Naya." She called back.

"I bet you are." Mark arched an eyebrow and Amber slapped him upside the head as everyone laughed, including Heather's retreating form.


	3. Ever Since Forever

**Still loving these reviews guys! okay, so im splitting the party scene in two becuase I really want to explore some more intercast relationships between a few certain people, so, enjoy this and know that I love you for it =]**

**on with the show... =] x**

* * *

><p>The music pulsed through the wooden floorboards of the stylish L.A house. It was a good thing that only a small selection of people had been selected for invitation, they were packed into the corridors, bathrooms, kitchen and…as Mark would be proud of, the bedrooms.<p>

Naya slipped down past Kevin as he and Amber attempted to copy Harry's dance tricks. She smiled to herself, only members of the Glee cast were actually invited to the shin dig and Naya loved the way she felt around them all, especially a certain blonde dancer…

"Well hello there Ms Rivera."

She closed her eyes as pale arms slid their way around her waist.

"I'd ask you to dance but I don't think you could keep up with me…" Heather mused before walking away seductively. Naya just stared, not realizing she was lost in the way the blonde moved her hips until another yet short blonde appeared at her side.

"It's Naya, Rivera, and Oh yeah…" Dianna sang drunkenly at her side and Naya rolled her eyes, looking for Lea.

"Where's Lea?" she asked over the music and Dianna frowned, turning around.

"She's over there with….Cory…" She looked over and saw the two of them standing close together and talking to each other, flirting mostly. She turned back to Dianna.

Naya watched the woman's face fall and the dejected grimace that feel on her face. She knew that right now, all her heart wanted to do was find Heather and silence her accusations that she couldn't dance, but she also knew that she needed to see if her other best friend was okay.

"Come on Agron."

She grabbed the upper arm of her friend and pulled her through the rest of the crew and cast of the Glee family, stopping when they reached a deserted bedroom.

"Okay, what's eating you, because I know isn't Lea at the moment." Naya deadpanned, proud of her joke but the other girl didn't laugh. So it _was _what she thought…

Dianna made a face and Naya sighed, settling herself on the bed next to her.

"Di…you know, you shouldn't let these Achele rumours get you down…"

Dianna shook her head.

"Nay, they don't…well they do, just not why you'd think they would."

Naya frowned.

"Well, you know how I broke up with Alex?" Dianna looked up as Naya nodded. "I did it because I want the rumours to be true…"

Naya's frown intensified.

"I knew you liked her. Pretty much the whole world does…so what's the problem?"

"But then It would be about the rumours and not us, it would be like, giving into the press, giving it all up…"

"Isn't that what love is about?" Naya asked surprizing herself. "Isn't it about giving everything up for your heart?"

Dianna chuckled.

"You sound like you're telling yourself that."

"Maybe I am." Naya replied softly.

* * *

><p>"Hey short stuff, have you seen Nay?" Heather asked as Lea worked her way across the room.<p>

"I think I saw her go upstairs with Dianna…"

They stared at each other.

"Oh." Was all Heather could say.

* * *

><p>"So, you told her, and then what?" Dianna asked as Naya shrugged.<p>

"She called me out on it the other day and I told her I just meant it as friends…"

Dianna sighed and put her hand on the girls shoulder.

"We've really got it bad, haven't we?"

Naya nodded.

"Yeah."

Suddenly the door opened and they both looked up.

"Di?" Lea asked as she edged round the door.

Naya looked to Dianna and they both nodded quietly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Naya licked her lips and left the room.

Dianna couldn't look at Lea; she bowed her head and was only aware that the brunette was sitting beside her when she felt the mattress shift.

"Di, what's wrong?"

No answer.

"Dianna. Have I done something?"

The blonde's voice was cracked when she answered.

"Are you planning on dating Cory?"

Lea frowned and this time Dianna received no answer. The blonde looked up.

"I knew it." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not. Di, what's wrong?"

Dianna shook her head and looked away. It was time to man up, time to ace the music time to…whatever those other cheesy cliché saying were, damn, why was her mind deviating right now?

"Di?"

"I don't want you to date Cory." The blonde replied looking at her, watching Lea's mouth open and close in shock a few times.

"Well…I certainly didn't realize you had feelings for him, I wasn't planning on anything with him anyway…"

"I don't have feelings for him." Dianna replied and Lea frowned.

"Then why don't you want…"

"I don't want you to date Cory, because I want you to date _me._" Dianna announced to the ceiling with closed eyes and Lea stared at the ground in shock.

* * *

><p>"Nay?"<p>

The caramel beauty started, she had been leaning on the wall outside the room for a while now and she was accustomed to the sound of pulsing music and her own thoughts. She turned to see Heather moving slowly down the hallway.

"Hey."

"You okay?" Heather frowned and Naya nodded.

"Yeah, Agron and Michele are just talking." She gestured towards the door and Heather nodded.

A silence fell between them.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to _you_." Naya confessed as Heather leant on the opposite wall of the hallway.

"Really?" Heather frowned again and Naya bit her lip.

"Yeah…it's…I…" she took a deep breath. "Heather, what I said the other night…"

Heather waved her hands.

"I get it Nay; you didn't mean it in that way. It's okay, I guess my head got all Brittany-fied and I thought you were San or something. I totally understand. It's not like you've never said it before or anything I just, guess, cause you were drunk and…it's totally fine." Heather nodded to her and Naya opened her mouth to speak again.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude but, I need to go see Harry about some…steps…" the blonde shrugged off the wall and walked away quickly.

"I thought _I_ was talking…" Naya muttered to the retreating back of her love.

* * *

><p>Lea and Dianna sat in silence.<p>

Lea was shocked, she had not seen the confession coming, and was taken off guard by the knot in her stomach disappearing to be replaced by the butterflies of happiness…not that she had ever wished Dianna would say something like that in her dreams before…every night…since they met.

"How long?" Lea asked and Dianna shrugged.

"Ever since forever." Dianna replied and turned her attention from the ceiling to the brunette.

Lea nodded.

"Well I…"

Dianna sighed.

"I know it's stupid to even think that it could be possible, but I'm telling you because I can't take it anymore, you've seen how hopeless you make me on set Lea. I thought if I got it out in the open then I could dispel some of the tension…"

She was cut off by Lea's hand on her lips.

"The tension is killing me as well." The brunette admitted and she chuckled to herself. "You remember, in the Pilot, when you first entered, I know I was supposed to look all nervous and stuff, but you made me feel so goddamn weak. I was like jelly, I was so scared you were gonna be like your character, but…it seems."

Lea shifted her weight on the bed to stare into the blonde's eyes.

"You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. I mean, I know it was a big step inviting you into my home without knowing you extremely well first, possibly even dangerous…" she earned a watery chuckle at this and revelled in the sound. "But it's hard to even think that it was my house alone…it was a shell, like I was a shell and now you live within it, and it became a home for me."

Lea blinked back tears, she knew she was verbose, but, this was like Shakespeare had taken over her tongue.

"Dianna, coming home to you, it's the perfect end to every day, waking you up and seeing your hair all messed up and drool on your lip Is the most beautiful start to every day…I couldn't imagine any of this without you."

Lea chuckled.

"So I guess what I'm saying, in not so many words, is that…I feel the same."

Dianna frowned.

"You do?"

Lea nodded and leaned forward, Dianna echoing her movements. The brunette tasted the blonde's breath at the back of her throat, revelling in the tingling sensation Dianna's hands had on her upper arms. She inched forward, her eyelids fluttering closed. She couldn't imagine why everything was so painfully slow, so she closed the distance in her impatience.

She brushed her lips softly with Dianna's, whom responded quite instinctively deepening the kiss. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies as Dianna respectively licked her bottom lip, tongue begging for entrance. She permitted and was delighted at the way their tongue's brushed so delicately, as though every part of their body was meant to fit together. Two pieces of the same jigsaw, finally lying together at last.


	4. Mark My Words

**Okey dokey, this is kinda weird chapter, goes from kinda Salling/Rivera friendship fluff to Rivera/Whole Cast angst or something. Anyway, i just wanted to add that music for me is really important when I write and this chapter really flowed out of me due to the constant repeat of Tonight- Lykke Li (the live accoustic take) check it out on youtube and perhaps even listen to it while you read, makes me feel kinda dramatic tbh =] thanks again for the reviews, I LOVE YOU x**

**Without further ado..**

* * *

><p>Mark slipped his way past Kevin and Jenna whom were drunkenly debating anime characters or something…he knew who he was looking for.<p>

"Babe. I thought the party went somewhere, guess I found her up here." He grinned cheekily at Naya who sat cross legged staring at the floor in the hallway. She had wondered a little way away from the room Dianna and Lea were in, unable to hear the sound of their confessions and requited love…unable to hear happiness.

"What do you want Salling?" she asked as he dropped down beside her, offering her the bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Okay. Nay." He sighed as she took the bottle and swigged it, tears in her eyes. "You need to talk about this…"

"About what?" she shrugged and he sighed, staring at her with his dark hazel eyes.

"I know what it's like." He almost choked and Naya was taken aback. "To love someone, in such a dear way…like a friend, and watch them hurt."

He cleared his throat and Naya wasn't sure whether he was drunk or not, but she knew that if he wasn't, she was, and she could get away with saying anything now.

"What do you mean?"

He looked up, thoughtfully.

"You know I love you, you're my best friend Nay. Even after we broke up, I didn't love you in the way Finn pines after Rachel, not like a puppy. I respect you and I…I rely on you. You're so strong…but you're hurting." He nodded to himself. "You need to talk about it, please, let me be strong."

Naya had never heard Mark be so open before, of course, he was different around everyone else, but he was still renowned for being quite like his character. She knew the resemblance in their morals was extremely different though, and that Mark Salling was indeed sweet. There was a fine line though, between being sweet and profound…and he was on the border. She folded in on herself, tears escaping as she hugged the Jack Daniels bottle.

Mark stared; he had never seen Naya laid so bare before. He decided that, seeing as both were such collected and private beings, that he would only have this limited amount of time to comfortably console her and portray the way he sees her and his friendship. He held that companionship dear to his heart and he owed it to them both to make sure his best friend was going to be okay.

"Listen. Naya." He shuffled over and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm here baby, tell me what's up."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"Mark…I…and then Heather…and then she thought…and now I'm…and then...oh god I fucked up."

The mohawked man was not stupid. He knew the way Naya looked at Heather, but what he noticed a lot more than others, was how Heather gazed back. He nodded to himself.

"You're in love with her." It wasn't a question, no need for questions when the two were together, just statements. Nothing was queried; they knew all and said all. That's just how it was; it's how it all worked so well.

Naya just nodded.

"And you told her. She called you out on it, you went all pussy and now she thinks you're just friends…" he breathed and Naya nodded once more. The next thing she heard was him chuckling.

"Why." Naya looked up. "The _fuck_ are you laughing Mark?"

He shook his head.

"You just have to stop being such a coward Nay."

She looked up again, agreeing with him.

"One thing I've learned..." he sighed and turned her round in his lap to face her. "Is that you don't get pussy, if you're a pussy…"

Naya rolled her eyes and swallowed.

"Heather isn't just another fuck Mark." She took a deep breath in. "She isn't _just_ _another_ anything. I'm in love with her."

Mark nodded.

"I know that babe, I know that." He bit his lip. "I know it seems crazy, but, the way I see it, she's just as afraid. She likes you Naya and you can't deny that."

"She has a funny way of showing it…"

"And so do you. You're both as bad as each other." He sighed. "If you aren't careful girl, you're going to get yourself into a circle of unrequited love…"

"Oh doesn't Jack Daniels make _someone_ poetic over here…" Naya announced to the empty hallway.

"Whatever Rivera." Mark noticed somewhat drunkenly how wonderfully poetic that response was, before continuing.

"You got to show this girl you love her. So I may be wrong and she doesn't love you back, which is most definitely not possible, but if she doesn't, then at least you can mend your heart knowing for sure that you've done everything you can, exhausted every avenue."

Naya thought about what her best friend was saying. It made such a difference that this crap was coming from Mark's mouth, rather than someone like Amber or Chris whom she usually shared such sentimental moments with. Though when uttered by them it still felt as real, Mark brought a rough undertone to the whole thing, a protective edge, as though he would be there every step of the way.

She sighed and moved off his lap, turning to look at him.

"I love you, you know that right?" Mark nodded as Naya smiled with tears in her eyes at him. "Nay, trust me. I'm gonna help. Heather won't know what's hit her."

He stood and pulled her up with him.

"Okay. But…Mark!" she called as he disappeared down the hallway, he turned at the corner. "I'm not date raping her!"

He flashed a cheeky grin before descending the stairs. Naya took one look at the Jack Daniels bottle on the floor and her resistance caved once more.

* * *

><p>"Naya!" Heather shouted up the stairs, worried. She turned to see Chris making his way through the crowd.<p>

"What's up honey?" he asked her and she frowned.

"Naya, have you seen her?"

He nods. "Yeah, I saw Mark with her about an hour ago. Why?"

Heather bites her lip.

"Nothing I just…" a tear spilled over her eyes and Chris pulled her away from the crowds, into the kitchen.

"Oh. Baby, come here." He whispered as Heather began to sob on his shoulder. "What's wrong precious?"

She stood back.

"I love her…." Was all that Heather could reply and Chris pulled her back into the hug.

"Tell me something I don't know." He muttered.

"I do…I just don't know what to do Chris. She told me she loved me, and then she said we're just friends…and she…and I….and…"

"And you need to stop crying if you're going to make sense of this." The well groomed man sad to her sternly as she wiped her eyes.

"I need to find her…and tell her…"

Heather broke away from Chris and ran out the room.

"Heather!" he called, the music too loud, so instead he followed; running straight into Mark.

"Whoa there Colfer, what's the big deal?" he frowned down at the guy with heavy lids and Chris shakes his head from the impact.

"HeMo, she just ran that way…something about Naya…"

Mark nodded.

"I'll get it…" he replied and set off in the direction Chris pointed, he didn't count on the shorter man following.

"I'll be damned if _you're_ sorting out the situation."

Mark rolled his eyes as they dashed up the stairs.

"Oh have some faith Chrissy…"

They rounded the corner and saw Heather kneeling on the floor, next to an unconscious Latina.

"What the fuck?" Chris sprinted his way down the corridor to see Naya was lying with her head in Heather's lap as Heather cried. She had collapsed and Chris knew it had something to do with the now empty bottle of Jack Daniels at her feet.

He turned to Mark who was astounded, forgetting about the bottle and the fact that he was the only one who knew about Naya's little drinking problem. He kicked himself in his head.

"Phone the hospital, Mark?" Chris shouted and Mark nodded, bursting into the nearest bedroom.

"Fuck!" he yelped. "Is _everyone_ a lesbian now?" he moved around the bed where Dianna and Lea had jumped apart, a little less clothed than previously witnessed. He grabbed the landline from the bedside table and moved out of the bedroom, Lea and Dianna edging out of the room to see what was going on. Mark threw the phone to Chris who dialled immediately.

"Hello…yes I'd like an ambulance please…"

"Chris? What the…Heather…"

"Nay?" Dianna moved forward, pulling Heather away from the unconscious girl's body.

"Fuck Naya, fuck you bitch." Dianna murmured, panicked as she moved strands of raven hair from the girls face.

"I'm sorry Di…it was my fault…"

"No." Mark's voice was hoarse. "It was my fault."

"What...?" lea asked as she picked up the Jack Daniels bottle and he grabbed it, throwing it against the wall where it smashed.

"What the fuck Salling?" Dianna gritted her teeth and Mark shook his head.

"They're on their way." Chris reassured everyone, still holding the phone against his ear.

"Look, I'll explain when we get to the hospital. We have to get everyone out of here."

Lea nodded.

"I'll get Cory and Chord to kick them out."

With that she disappeared down the stairs, not caring about her state of undress in just her long t-shirt and underwear.

There were some protests about the nature of their upheaval but the house was empty in just ten minutes. Lea told Cory and Chord that she, Dianna, Heather and Chris would be driving as Chris had not drunk anything. Mark was riding with Naya in the ambulance.

It pulled up on the street, all blue flashing lights and horns…Lea knew it was only a matter of time before they turned into flashbulbs and the clicking of camera shutters for this latest scoop.

She sighed as they pulled up at the hospital, clutching at Dianna's hand for support. Chris cradled Heather in the waiting room as they sat for what felt like hours.

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that Mark would never forgive himself. Of course, Naya was going to be fine once they pumped her stomach, but he had caused her such a huge upheaval and he was supposed to be protecting her.<p>

He sat down beside her, holding her hand, she was unconscious and he whispered so as not to wake her. There was something he had not said in the hallway before the incident.

"I love you Nay." He whispered. "And you know it. You're my family, the only person I trust. I remember, that time, when, all you wanted to do was drink, but you let me talk, for hours, and you really helped that night. That was the night we first slept together. Of course, I realise now that it was weird. Not a mistake so much, I don't regret it, but it wasn't right. That was because I loved you _too_ much Nay. I'm glad we saw sense."

He cleared his throat as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm such a fucking idiot for leaving that bottle with you. Now everyone's gonna be asking questions…fuck…I just made everything so much harder."

He thought for a second.

"But you must be bad Naya, you must be worse than I realise to end up like this."

He kissed her knuckles and couldn't hold back his hurt and regret now as he spoke.

"I swear, I'm going to help you babe. You're so precious and Heather knows that, I'm gonna make it work, I promise, on my life that I'm gonna mend it all. I'm gonna fix it okay?"

Naya stirred and Mark swallowed, caught unawares and embarrassed about being seen crying so openly.

"Nay…"

"Shut the fuck up Salling. Trying to sleep off an O.D here…" she mumbled before turning in her bed and falling asleep again. He permitted himself a watery chuckle and stood, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll make it all okay Nay. I promise." He nodded to himself and exited the room as doctors began to bustle around her.


	5. Sweeter Lady Kisses

**Read on my lovelies...just so you know...though it may seem like it, this isn't the end...paparazzi don't leave you alone forever you know...=] x**

* * *

><p>Dianna awoke, pushed to consciousness by the bright sunlight streaming through the blinds; she looked around and saw that she and Lea had passed out on the sofa.<p>

Naya had been let of hospital after just three days of observation, and they had gone to help her settle back into her home. Heather however, had not turned up. She had briefly spent an hour with her seemingly best friend in the hospital room, only while the other girl was asleep. Dianna knew why, she couldn't bear to be there when Naya began to talk again.

After a while Mark took over, he was so full of regret and explained that he was supposed to be protecting them. Dianna knew that Cory, Chord and Mark were the big brothers of the group, but she had never known Mark to take such responsibility before.

"Di…."

The blonde turned to see Lea stirring on the opposite end of the sofa. In her personal opinion they had fallen asleep away from each other for far too long, but when it came down to it, Dianna couldn't bring herself to wake Lea up just to pull her into her arms. So she did it now.

"Mmmm." Lea hummed to herself as Dianna pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "Good morning."

"Afternoon." She chuckled back looking at the time. "You want me to get you anything?"

"No honey." Dianna smiled at Lea's term of endearment. "You're enough."

Lea finally opened her eyes again and hazel greeted chocolate. She leaned up and captured Dianna's perfect lips in her own.

They had not had a chance to finish what they had started the night Naya got alcohol poisoning and though Lea would love to finish it right now, she had no qualms with waiting until later. She was content within the blonde's arms for the next couple of hours, sleeping off a three day hangover.

* * *

><p>"Good morning sunshine." Naya jumped out of her skin as Chris entered her kitchen.<p>

"What the fuck, when did you get a key?"

"Mark let me in."

"Scratch that, when did _Mark _get here?"

Chris grinned.

"When he dropped you off last night. Remember?"

Naya shook her head and turned as she poured herself a coffee. Mark finally lumbered into the kitchen, in just his jeans and t-shirt.

"No perving short stuff." He winked at Chris who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Salling, you're like a brother to me." He smiled. "Anyway, since we're all here in your lovely little kitchen Naya, I have some wonderful news…"

"Ryan wants to speak to us?" Naya groaned and Chris shook his head.

"No…worse."

"Heather wants to speak to you."

And that's when the shit hit the fan…or rather, Naya's coffee mug exploded as it hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Heather knew sending Chris was a bad idea. He would get caught up by Naya's curtains or something and they'd be chatting designers till the sun went down.<p>

She waited in the café off sunset, hugging her own coffee and checking her phone.

"I don't understand why she has to do this in public…" Naya's voice rang out as Mark, Chris and the Latina herself entered the café.

"Shut up Rivera and get over there." Mark heard him shove her and Heather turned, seeing what a state her love was in.

He once caramel skin was paled and her hair was dishevelled, the rims of her eyes were red and sore. She gracefully lowered herself into the chair opposite.

"Hey." She breathed to Heather and she returned the small smile as Mark and Chris retreated to a table out of earshot.

"Naya…we need to talk…."

"When you say _we_ do you mean _you_, or will you actually let me say something this time?" Naya burned and Heather felt the sting. She nodded.

"Okay, deserved that one." She sighed then looked up, opening her hands. "Go ahead. Blame me for everything."

"First of all, I'm not going to blame you Heather. You're still my best friend, it wasn't your fault I ended up in hospital, and it was mine. And second of all. I had everything planned out, what I was going to say, but now I've forgotten it because you said you had something to say…"

Heather took in a deep breath and Naya smirked a little at how she had just saved herself.

"I was wrong, I didn't let you talk. But Naya...I'm scared."

Naya shook her head to comprehend what she meant.

"Of what? I'm not going to kill you…"

"No, I'm scared of what's inside."

Naya sucked her cheeks in, she thought as much, Mark was right, they were both being cowards.

"Heather." She began but trailed off when the blonde bit her lip.

"I'm scared of what's inside but not because of…the way I feel, more about, letting it out. I'm scared it would be for nothing."

Oh hell no. Naya wasn't going to let Heather get the prize for being the bravest here.

"Yeah, well I meant what I said that night."

Heather swallowed her words.

"When I said I loved you, I meant it."

Naya couldn't really believe she had actually said that, all she wanted was to be brace…_not fucking stupid_.

She rose from the chair without saying a word and left the café, Heather in stunned silence.

"Holyfuckingshit." She let out a breath and turned to see Mark and Chris staring worried at her. She shrugged and they gritted their teeth, nodding in sadness.

* * *

><p><em>Finn pulled Rachel into the deserted classroom, his eyes searching her for a reason.<em>

"_So you're leaving…to bring the others down?"_

_Rachel nodded, smoothing out her clothes._

"_Oh Finn, it's so simple. I go to Vocal Adrenaline and quash their talent, I take over their solos and I learn all the routines, I earn their trust and then…when it comes to competition night, I just simply…fail them."_

_Finn shook his head._

"_You can't do that Rachel!" she frowned as he ran his hands through his hair._

"_Ugh, don't you see, that's exactly the kinda thing they'd do to us!" _

_Rachel shrugs._

"_So? That's why I'm doing it."_

_Finn shook his head again, violently this time._

"_No! You can't." he sighed and sat on a table. "Mr Schue always says that the winner is the bigger man…"_

"_Please, I know what he says, that phrase is completely sexist and implies that only men can be honourable…"_

"_Rach, would ya just listen to me for a minute?" Finn asked with closed eyes as Rachel fell silent._

"_Glee club is important to me; it was always about doing something right in my life for once. If we let you move to Carmel and carry out the sabotage then, we're gonna be totally betraying what the Glee club stands for…"_

"_But Finn…Finn they do it all the time."_

"_That doesn't make it right!" Finn groaned and stood up. "All I know is, if I let you do this then I'm gonna feel really bad and I know the rest of the club will too…it's not about winning anymore Rachel."_

_She nodded as she realized this._

"_I know that you've been used to winning all your life, and it makes you a control freak and pretty much all out crazy…but…" he looked down at her from his thoughts. "Isn't it better to lose knowing you did everything you could __**right**_**, **_than still maybe losing when you did the wrong thing?"_

_Finn's words echoed to Rachel and she nodded._

"_You're right Finn." She nodded to herself a self-assured head bob. "I was wrong."_

_She moved to open the door._

"_Where are you going?" Finn asked and she turned, smiling with tears in her eyes._

"_To cancel my transfer…I think New Directions would crumble without their biggest talent."_

_Rachel left the room and Finn stared at the board biting his lip._

* * *

><p>"And cut!"<p>

Lea re-entered the room and gave Cory a hi-five, turning to see Dianna standing behind the cameras. She walked over and pulled the girl into a hug.

Naya and Heather stood opposite ends of the room; people wondered whether they knew they were staring at each other, but they didn't seem to notice. All that was floating around the girl's heads were Finn's words.

"_Isn't it better to lose knowing you did everything you could __**right**__…than still maybe losing when you did the wrong thing?"_

Dianna and Lea watched the silent exchanged in the eyes of the two girls, somehow knowing not to interrupt.

Heather opened her mouth to speak but Naya nodded to her, leaving the room.

Lea looked up at Dianna whom shrugged, but then watched as Heather followed suit.

"I hope they sort it out." Lea muttered and Dianna nodded, planting a kiss on the top of her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Nay."<p>

Naya stopped in the shadow of her and Heather's trailer.

"I'm sorry I walked out again…it hurts…" she admitted without turning.

Heather nodded, moving forward to unlock the door with her keys. The door opened and she turned to Naya, both opposite ends of the steps. She inclined her head and gestured from Naya to go in first. The caramel did so. Heather looked around and sighed before entering the trailer.

She closed the door and looked around to find Naya staring at her with a burning look.

"Naya…?" she asked but before she could finish Naya had pushed her up against the closed door, she felt the girls' tears pooling in her collarbone as the smaller girl cried.

"I'm sorry." Naya sobbed, pulling back to look at the blonde. "I'm such a coward. But I meant it. I did."

"I know." Heather nodded, wiping the tears from both of their faces. "And I mean it."

"But you don't…" Naya began but Heather pulled her face up to her level, preventing her from looking away.

"_I love you_." she whispered, capturing the brunette's lips in her own.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

It was whispered after every kiss, after every item of clothing fell the floor, after every touch, every flex of muscle, after every high it was muttered, moaned, whispered, shouted, proclaimed that they weren't afraid anymore. Because what they had was something worth the fighting they had one, they had finally won and the only speech that could congratulate each other was the admission that yes, Heather Morris did in fact love Naya Rivera like Brittany loved Santana and Naya Rivera was indeed in love with Heather Morris, just as Santana was in love with Brittany. And just like the two fictional characters, they had fought for it, which made the victory oh so sweeter.


	6. Silence Human, Lion Quinn Is Trolling

**Okay, I'm back. Sorry for being MIA! Thanks to Audball2108 for helping me get my groove back, check out her Brittana fic why dont you! Anyways, this is just a little filler to get back into the shwing of things.**

**Read on readers, it's kinda your job description ^_^**

* * *

><p>Naya stared the bottle of wine down as she sat in the Achele living room. Heather and Lea were in the kitchen cooking dinner and Dianna was fiddling with the bottle opener, flipping it back and forth.<p>

The brunette watched the cork come free and the scent hit her nostrils as she watched the dark red liquid weave magically and deliciously into the glass.

She knew it should have been easier to give up drinking heavily now she had Heather behind her. It had been hard when the only thing to turn to for a broken heart for her was drink. But her love affair with drink had started way before her stronger love for Heather had.

"You okay there?" Dianna queried, snapping her back into reality as she poured four glasses out.

Naya realized she had been eye fucking the wine right there in the living room, cheating on Heather with the alcohol in her head. She felt sick, the guilt and strain mixing with her memories of her stomach being viciously pumped in hospital not two months prior.

"Umm…bathroom."

And with that, she ignored the strange look Dianna shot her way and darted out of the room. She didn't stop walking till her bare feet hit the cold tiles of the white bathroom.

"Was that Naya I saw trying to be Edward Cullen?" Lea asked as she and Heather re-entered the room carrying dinner. They lay it upon the coffee table as Heather stared at the door confused. Dianna nodded before sharing a knowing look with Lea and jerking her head in the direction of Heather's stare.

The blonde began to move but Lea laid a hand on her high shoulder.

"Let me." She smiled before leaving the two blonde's in the room in search of her fellow brunette.

She rapped on the door to their bathroom smartly, hands on hips as she waited. The sound of the lock sliding open made her turn towards the door again. It cracked open and Naya's face was revealed. When the Latina saw who it was, she threw the door open and pulled the little woman in by the scruff of her collar, slamming the door behind her.

Lea noted the water swirling in the sink before turning to Naya whom stood sheepishly half bent over by the toilet.

"Do I want to look?" she nodded towards the porcelain fitting as Naya shook her head and flushed it grimly. "It…It wasn't on purpose, was it?"

Naya shook her head as she washed her face and rinsed her mouth at the sink.

"God no, you think I can handle that shit?" she replied wiping her hands on the hand towel.

"So, would you please tell me why you had the indecency to waste so much of our water?" she inquired, eyebrow cocking as Naya half-smiled sadly.

"I didn't want anyone to know how it affects me."

"What?"

"Drink." She breathed out. It was even hard to say it.

"Oh yeah, cause poisoning yourself is in no way an indication of how booze affects you."

"Okay shorty, you didn't have to go all Berry on me." Naya mumbled as she closed the lid of the toilet and perched on the edge, resting her head in her hands. Lea leant on the edge of the sink and folded her arms.

"I understand it's hard, but we're here to help you Nay." She sighed and the darker haired beauty nodded.

"I know. It's just, I feel like, my love for alcohol, it jeopardizes the relationship I have with Heather."

"Elaborate?"

Naya thought for a second.

"So much of my stress revolves around Heather, or rather not being with her. I vent that stress through alcohol. Wait. But…"

Lea waited, seeing the Latina figure it out in her brain as she sat before her, a smile tingeing her lips.

"I'm with her now…that means, you're right." Naya looked up and smiled. "Damn, you're right. I don't need it. Lea I don't need it."

She pictured Heather's face in her thoughts. Of course, it still wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't have a legitimate reason to drown her sorrows anymore. Her desire all but evaporated from her in that moment, because her love for life and her friends had overruled that infatuation with the smell of alcohol. She almost heaved at the thought of it again. That must have been a good sign.

She launched herself at Lea from where she sat and crashed her body into, pulling her into a hug. The small woman squealed but returned the hug.

"Thanks Lee."

"No problem Nay."

* * *

><p>"So, we're really sure you want them to do this as a duet?" Dianna inquired as she stared at Ryan through the glass of the booth. Lea stood in the opposite booth, both of them eyeing the words.<p>

"Pretty sure." Ryan replied through the intercom and held his hand up. "Ready?"

"I guess." Lea nodded and Dianna took a deep breath. The click track began and then the intro to the song.

They took one look at each other and launched into the lyrics.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn walks down the corridor, staring at Finn, shooting Rachel an evil stare across the lockers. She begins to sing.<em>

_"There's a war inside of me_  
><em>Do I cause new heartbreak to write a new broken song?<em>  
><em>Do I push it down or let it run me right into the ground?"<em>

_Rachel turns and watches Quinn pass, joining in as she follows._

_"I feel like, I wouldn't like me, if I met me" they both sang, staring at Finn from different ends of the cafeteria._

_Rachel sighs and stands, walking out of the canteen. She is now in the choir room, watching Finn and Sam performing._

_"Well I can't stop talking for fear of listening to unwelcome sound_  
><em>And you haven't called me in weeks and honestly it's bringing me down"<em>

_Quinn shoots the boys a look over her folder as she writes notes, both girls sing._

_"I feel like, I wouldn't like me if I met me._  
><em>I feel like, you wouldn't like me if it met me."<em>

_Both girls are sitting on the bleachers, far away from each other, staring out to Finn as they sing._

_"And don't you worry there's still time._  
><em>And don't you worry there's still time."<em>

_Rachel sighs and jumps down from the bottom bleacher, Quinn watching her go._

_"There's nothing to live for when I'm sleeping alone."_

_Quinn rolls her eyes and walks away in the opposite direction._

_"And I wash the windows outside in hopes that the glare will bring you around."_

_They are both in the choir room now, singing as duet partners._

_"I feel like I wouldn't like me if I met me_  
><em>I feel like you wouldn't like me if you met me."<em>

_They stand, far apart, arms crossed, facing away from each other._

_"And don't you worry there's still time_  
><em>and don't you worry there's still time."<em>

_They both face Finn, whom sits in the front row frowning._

_"And don't you worry there's still time_  
><em>and don't you worry there's still time."<em>

_Finn is getting so much more confused, his eyes travelling from both girls as they sing._

_"Sunshine is days away I won't be saved I know all the words" Quinn and Rachel both belt out._

_"I can't say I'll love you forever" Rachel sighs into the song._

_"Sunshine is days away I won't be saved I know all the words" they both sing again and Quinn steps forward, staring at Finn._

_"I won't say I'll love you forever"_

_The song ends and the rest of the club claps, Finn still frowning._

_"What's going on?" he asks and Quinn shrugs before sitting down. Rachel however turns to face him._

_"It's a wakeup call Finn. Quinn and I have had enough. Either you make a choice or stop pursuing the both of us."_

_Finn bit his lip as she sat down._

* * *

><p>"And cut."<p>

Cory clapped and Mark whooped. Lea looked over to Dianna and winked.

"I _will_ love you forever." Dianna muttered embarrassed and Lea blushed, before she could answer though, Chris had swept her up into a hug.

"Don't you just love Tegan and Sara?"

"They're okay I guess." He dropped her and stepped back.

"Okay, you guess?" he waved his hands in disapproval. "Are you crazy? They've written a song for practically every moment of my life."

"Yeah your life, not mine Chris." Lea giggled and pushed him he shrugged.

"So, my life was obviously better writing material." He joked and Lea rolled her eyes as she made her way back to Dianna.

"Why so down?" she asked and Dianna jumped, smiling sadly.

"Oh, no reason just…"

"I'll love you forever too." Lea stroked her hair and Dianna tried to hide her smile with her now short hair.

"Lion Quinn." Lea mumbled as she ran her fingers through the hair.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no!" Dianna raised her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you troll tumblr?"

Heather cackled from the back of the chairs.

"Don't tell us you don't Agron!"

"Yeah, because we both know who set up ninety nine percent of those Achele shipper communities!" Naya poked her tongue out and Lea laughed.

"Yeah, me." Dianna and Lea chorused before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"God, so damn cute."

Heather smiled as she leant back into Naya's front.

"You think they've gotten to the earth-shatteringly hot sex stage yet?"

"You mean where we are?" Naya joked and Heather nodded. "Nah, I don't think anyone could get further than us babe, we are at the cosmic shatteringly combustible sex stage." She replied and Heather almost went lip from pleasure at the sound of her voice.

"Okay! We're gonna go for another take…Dianna…Dianna!" Ryan groaned as he saw her lipstick was smudged a little, not Lea's fault of course. "Get your face fixed. Then when we finish I want to talk to you. Lea, Heather, Naya. All of you, meeting in my trailer when we clock off."

All the women groaned; they knew exactly what this was going to be about.


End file.
